


Я никогда

by WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021
Summary: Собравшись отдохнуть дома у Реми, пожарные решили сыграть во всем известную алкогольную игру, однако быстро выяснилось, что Лио в нее безнадежно проигрывает. Или, наоборот, выигрывает?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Promare 2021 - Level 5 - Спецквест





	Я никогда

— Я никогда не покупала ведро мороженого… — начала было Айна, но ее перебил Варис:

— Как это — не покупала? А та огромная банка в холодильнике чья, по-твоему?

— Дай договорить! — сказала Айна. — Я никогда не покупала ведро мороженого и не съедала его сразу целиком.

Гало рассмеялся и сделал большой глоток из своего стакана.

— Это было против меня, да? — спросил он. — Каждый раз не могу удержаться.

— Не ты один, — хмыкнула Лючия. — Моему мозгу нужна глюкоза — иначе вы, ребята, будете тушить пожары по старинке, с помощью огнетушителя и шланга.

— Три секунды до шутки про матой, — сказал Лио, — две, одна…

Гало скорчил недовольную физиономию — хотя фраза Лио его никак не задевала и не беспокоила. Что беспокоило, так это сам Лио: за добрый час, что они играли, он не сделал ни глотка. Да, Гало знал, что его прошлое не было безоблачным — но он и представить не мог, что Лио не делал вообще ничего из того, что делают обычные люди. Он не покупал кучу ненужной ерунды, зайдя в магазин за хлебом, не отправлял сообщение не тому человеку, не засыпал на скучном фильме и не встречал рассвет.

Сам Гало, по справедливости, рассвет тоже не встречал — но он хотя бы собирался это сделать. Целых пять раз, и каждый раз сон побеждал его желание полюбоваться восходящим солнцем.

— Я никогда не занимался дайвингом, — сказал Реми.

Варис выпил.

— Давно, еще когда я был ребенком, — сообщил он, и лицо его отчего-то стало печальным. — И когда еще везде было много воды.

— Я тоже, — сказала Лючия, — в бассейне.

— В бассейне — это не дайвинг, — возразила Айна.

— Дайвинг — это когда ты ныряешь со снаряжением, — отрезала Лючия. — Не имеет значения, где.

— И что ты хотела обнаружить там на дне? — спросил Гало. — Чьи-то потерянные трусы?

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — засмеялся Лио. — Кто-то нечаянно забыл трусы и вылез без них?

— Ну не трусы, шлепанцы. Или какое-нибудь кольцо, или цепочку.

Судя по тому, что Лючия ничего не сказала, но в глазах ее мелькнул хитрый блеск — возможно, именно за потерянными украшениями она и ныряла.

— Ладно, давайте дальше, — произнес Варис. — У меня никогда не падало мороженое с колеса обозрения.

— Мороженое — это мой криптонит, — Гало развел руками, а затем сделал большой глоток. Из них всех только Лючия пила ром с колой, остальные ограничились пивом — и, наверное, только благодаря этому маленькая пятничная вечеринка дома у Реми не превратилась в большую пятничную вечеринку. В какой-то степени Гало был рад: Лио, наверное, было бы совсем грустно, окажись они все в дымину. Еще двадцать минут назад он обещал себе, что, когда останется с Лио наедине, скажет ему что-то вроде — в следующий раз ты просто обязан победить в этой игре, поэтому предлагаю сходить в луна-парк, а потом заняться дайвингом в бассейне. Но вдруг Лио это вовсе не надо? Или, что еще хуже, он согласится исключительно для того, чтобы не обидеть Гало. И, кстати, кто все-таки считается в этой игре победителем — тот, кто первый напился, или тот, кто остался трезвым?

— Со мной тоже случалось, — кивнул Реми. — Мы с моей бывшей девушкой в шутку отбирали его друг у друга, и в итоге оно упало — прям на крышу кабинки под нами.

— Хорошо хоть не кому-нибудь на голову, — сказал Лио. — Что ж, здесь я тоже пас.

— Не расстраивайся, — сочувственно произнесла Айна. — Меня, например, спасает то, что вместо мороженого я беру сладкую вату.

— Да я и на колесе обозрения не катался никогда. Можно я в честь этого выпью просто так?

— Нельзя! — Лючия сердито стукнула ладонью по столу. — Таковы правила!

— Я сейчас кого-нибудь из вас ударю, — пригрозил Лио.

— О! — выпалила Айна. — Я никогда не дралась с коллегами!

Никто не сдвинулся с места.

— А Лио? — спросила Лючия. — В смысле, мы же сражались — тогда, в самую первую встречу.

— Но тогда мы еще не были коллегами, — возразил Гало. — Лио, а Мейс и Гуэйра? 

— С чего нам вдруг драться? Да и они не мои коллеги, они мои друзья. Ну, и союзники — но это тоже другое.

— Ну, мы все тут тоже друзья, — сказал Гало. — Мне просто невероятно повезло, что у меня такие замечательные коллеги. 

— Ооо, ты такой милый, — расплылась в улыбке Айна, — а нам всем невероятно повезло с тобой!

Она раскинула руки, приподнявшись с дивана — и Гало потянулся к ней навстречу, наклонившись через стол. Через пару секунд их обвили руки Лючии, а затем и Вариса, и краем глаза Гало увидел, как Лио, воспользовавшись моментом их единения, сделал несколько больших глотков пива прямо из бутылки.

— Я никогда не оставлял свет на ночь, потому что страшно, — сказал Гало, когда они уселись обратно.

— Ой, посмотрите, какой отважный, — хихикнула Айна. Она подняла было стакан, но обнаружила, что тот пуст, и потянулась за бутылкой. — Все знают: лучшее средство от монстров — это включенный свет.

— И одеяло, — согласно кивнул Реми, и незамедлительно выпил.

— И еще ноги нельзя свешивать с кровати, — добавила Лючия, делая глоток. — А ты, Лио, вообще ничего, наверное, не боишься.

— Ну почему. — Взгляд Лио вдруг стал отстраненным. — Есть вещи… Точнее, наверное, есть моменты. Когда нам пришлось спасать планету… я не боялся, нет, а вот потом, когда все уже было позади, на меня накатил ужасный страх. Я думал о том, чем все могло закончиться. Что мы все могли… Ладно, извините. 

Он опустил голову и принялся теребить этикетку на стоящей перед ним бутылке, но почти тут же резко вскинул подбородок и с вызовом посмотрел почему-то на Гало. Хотя Гало знал почему. Он ведь тоже был там. И он тоже не позволял себе бояться, пока все не закончилось. А когда они с Лио стояли рядышком и смотрели на дымящиеся руины полуразрушенного города, бояться он уже не мог, потому что был слишком рад — рад, что они все выжили и что их еще много ждет впереди. В том числе и этот день. 

Гало улыбнулся, не отпуская взгляд Лио, и Лио в ответ дернул уголком рта. Гало был почти уверен, что он думает о том же самом. На секунду ему показалось, что их в комнате всего двое. Лицо Лио смягчилось, глаза моргнули, губы наконец растянулись в улыбке.

— Кхм, — в повисшей тишине раздалось кхеканье Лючии. — Итак, я никогда не влюблялась в коллегу.

— Ох, — Реми притворно схватился за сердце. — Значит, тот бутерброд с тунцом, который ты отдала мне, ничего не значил?

— В нем был кунжут, — сказала Лючия, — у меня на него аллергия.

Гало ободряюще похлопал Реми по плечу, а затем отпил из стакана. В конце концов, честность была залогом любых отношений — даже тех отношений, которых еще не было. Айна задумчиво обвела пальцем кромку стакана, затем подняла его — но пить не стала. Зато Лио стал: Гало как будто в замедленной съемке увидел, как губы прижимаются к краю бутылки, как двигается горло во время глотка, и как язык мелькнул между зубов — на какое-то мгновение, но Гало успел его поймать, и это изображение словно отпечаталось на сетчатке его глаз, как отпечатывается последнее, что видит человек перед смертью.

— Может, закажем еще пиццу? — предложил Лио, прежде чем кто-либо успел что-то сказать или спросить.

— У нас еще осталась с пепперони, — сказал Варис, — и четыре сыра.

— Да, но мы же не собираемся расходиться? — поддержал его Гало. — А пиццерия скоро закроется.

Реми пожал плечами и уткнулся в телефон.

— Что берем? То же самое?

— Нет, — сказала Лючия, — я хочу попробовать их новую с морепродуктами. 

— Закажите что-нибудь на свой вкус, — попросил Гало, — я пойду на балкон, немного подышу.

На балконе он облокотился на перила и уставился в беззвездное небо. Он уже собрался задуматься о том, как лучше заговорить с Лио и стоит ли вообще с ним сейчас заговаривать, но тут дверь за его спиной хлопнула, а в следующую минуту Лио стоял рядом с ним, почти что касаясь его плеча своим. 

— Хороший вечер, — сказал он, — за исключением того, что я все еще безобразно трезв.

— Не ты один, — ответил Гало, — чтобы напиться, мне нужно гораздо больше. Зато — никакого похмелья.

— Это плюс, — кивнул Лио и еле заметно улыбнулся.

Гало задумчиво посмотрел на его руки, так спокойно лежащие на перилах, вспомнил, как они сжимались в кулаки и из них вырывалось пламя. Подумал — я никогда не боялся отказа. Любые чувства могут оказаться не взаимными, это нормально. Но я не хочу терять такого друга, как Лио. Что, если это все испортит?

Этот страх охватывал его все сильнее и сильнее, как пожар охватывает высушенный лес — но черт, Гало был самым пламенным пожарным Промеполиса, и для него не было пути кроме как побороть его.

— Так в кого именно ты влюблен? — поинтересовался он самым будничным тоном, на который был способен. Лицо Лио напряглось, а зубы сжались, как будто он услышал какую-то неприятную новость.

— Я думал, ты в курсе, — ответил он. — У меня не так много коллег — а близко общаюсь я вообще с единицами.

Гало все еще не был уверен, что именно Лио имеет в виду — но все же ему показалось, что в небесах раздался хор древних японских пожарных, которые исполняют танец с матоями. 

Впрочем, он только слышал их, но не видел, так что о матоях мог лишь догадываться.

— Я так и думал, что это Игнис, — заявил он. Лио рассмеялся.

— Ты дурак, — сказал он. — А что насчет тебя?

— Разве это не очевидно? — спросил Гало. Лио вздохнул, его рука сдвинулась вбок, ближе к локтю Гало — и Гало накрыл его кисть своей, переплетая их пальцы.

— Мне было не очевидно. Сложно понять, когда ты просто проявляешь дружелюбие, а когда… в общем, когда это значит что-то большее.

— Я знаю, что это прозвучит глупо, — сказал Гало, — но мне так жаль, что у тебя не было всех этих дурацких вещей. Ты заслуживаешь кататься на колесе обозрения, есть мороженое ведрами, болтать с друзьями до утра, даже заниматься дайвингом в бассейне. 

— А бить коллег обязательно? То есть, если нужно, я могу, но…

— Не обязательно, — рассмеялся Гало. — И за это Игнис скорее всего сделает тебе выговор. 

Лио снова улыбнулся — теперь уже гораздо шире и абсолютно точно искренне. 

— Пойдем? — спросил Гало. — Нас уже, наверное, заждались.

Вторая рука Лио легла ему на плечо, затем переместилась на шею, пальцы обвели вокруг уха.

— Подожди, — сказал Лио. — Хочу выпить, если кто-нибудь скажет, что никогда не целовался на балконе.


End file.
